Jigsaw vs The Punisher
by aint' no ghostmctavish
Summary: Frank Castle, who is also known as the Punisher, has to fight against evil adversary jigsaw! Who will win in this epic showdown of destiny? Read to find out! (Also, this stroy featurs atomic bom in Washington DC and army of pighead-ninjas, so you shold read it!)
1. Chapter 1

Jigsaw versus The Punisher

**Chapter 1**  
It was sunny day in New York and everyone was happy and the sun was shining and the birds were singing. But it wasn't because it was night and evil mafia guys were talking about drugs and tried to sell drugs to little kids. And that's horrific.

But they didn't new that Frank Castle, who is also know as the Punsiehr knew it! So evil drug dealer sad to kid "Hello boy do you want to buy cocanie?" but suddenly, Frank Cartle was behind him and punched him in face! (_AN: Friend told me that didn't make sense but it does if he punched through mafia head!_) And then there was brains every were! Kid was horrified but had no lasting pyshochotical damage because it received tehrapy and this is very impotant that children recveie proper therpary after potentialive trumtiaic evnets so they don't later beehave strangely and can function as normal  
memberrs of socitie!

Meanwhile, mafia was still talking about evil maifa busness when suddenly, meanwhile the punisher jumped thorough window on cellar! It was… the Punsiher!

"Oh no that's punisher shoot…" sad mafia and wanted to say "shoot at him" but couldn't not finished sentenence because punisher throwed knife at his face and then, knive was stuck in his head and there was blood and guts everywhere and he was dead!

"Fuck you Frank Cattle!" screamed another mafia guy who had a mustache so he looked like a porn star but Frank Castle said "No asshole fuck you!" and then the porn star attacked him with chair but Fank Caltsle punched through chair and the porn was hit in the face but now he had no head anymore! And then, the punisher took out akmbio pistols like in movie Punisher: War Zone and started shouting at them with pistols and kileld ltos of evil mafia guys but was okay because it was mafia! And then they were dead and there were dozen of corpses with bullet wounds and no heads and there were limbs and blood and brains and bones and guts and also some eyeballs everwhere! Also, lots of blood!

But suddenly, ninja attacked from behind with katana and slashed across frank castle! And then, there was blood everywhere but frank castle just said "Who the fuck do you think I am? I am the goddamn punisher!" and shot him into kneecap! And ninja tried to give round house kick but punisher blocked and broke his other knee! And then, he shot him in the guts and left him to painfluently bled to death because he was the goddamn punisher!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Police is arriving at the scene!**  
Police just arrived at crime scene and tried to figure out what happened.  
"Officer John wtf happened?" asked another cop but officer john said "I dunno but there is blood and guts and bones everywhere! Someone killed lots of people! And now they are all dead!"  
"Oh okay" said the cop and tried to take finger prints.  
"What do the guys that always try to find out who somebody is by taking finger prints say who the guy is? You know, the ones from telviosn?" asked the cop.  
"OMG THAT'S FRANK CASTLE!1" shouted the guy that took finger prints like in CSI Miami.  
"Who the fuck is Frank fucking Castle?" asked the cop because he had now fucking idead who the fuck Frank Castle was.  
"OMG you don't know who Frank Castle is! Lol!" and then, all the other cops laughed at him because he was dumb as shit!  
"Frank Castle is the baddest badass motherfucker this world has ever seen! I dnot think we will catch him beacsuse he is too smart to catch and also, he has killed lots of people!"  
"But we cant let him room free and kill more innocent crimnals!" said orifice john but guy whot ook finger pints said "Im sry but I think police is useless against someone with balls as big as balls of The Punisher!" and he was right because Punisher has huge balls.  
"I dnot care I will catch Punisher whatever the cost!" sadi office john dramatically and he rushed out of the room!


End file.
